


give me the fevers that just won't break

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and Natasha get hit with an aerosolized aphrodisiac. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me the fevers that just won't break

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gaslight Anthem. Written as an outgrowth of [**that trope meme**](http://musesfool.dreamwidth.org/592560.html?thread=4106928#cmt4106928). Nothing but porn here. They're in an established three-way relationship, and consent isn't really addressed in the story but, you know, there is sex pollen.

Steve expects to be out of quarantine in twenty minutes, half an hour, tops. Usually these aerosolized toxins don't affect him at all, so the fact that he's still flushed and hard by the time they get back to SHIELD HQ is remarkable. His skin feels hot and itchy and too small for his body, sweat is prickling along his hairline and down his back, and his dick is achingly hard. He frowns up at the camera in the corner of the little white cell they've stuck him in and palms his dick through the cotton shorts they gave him after the decontamination shower.

He sits on the cot that extends from the wall and wonders how Natasha and Bucky are doing, and then has to bite back a moan, because the last time he'd seen them, they'd had to be pulled apart before Bucky tore Natasha's uniform right off her. Both of them had been breathing raggedly, mouths slick and swollen and wet from kissing, and he'd had to exert every ounce of self-control he'd ever had not to join them, because even though they were all together and everyone knew it, he hadn't wanted to give in to the chemically-induced lust, and especially not in front of half of SHIELD. He wishes now that he _had_ given in, because just the thought of being able to watch, even if he hadn't joined them, might have been some relief from this desperate desire burning in his veins.

He shoots another agonized look at the camera and then he can't take it anymore. He yanks the shorts down and tosses them at the camera with one hand, and takes his dick in the other, closing his eyes in relief. The first rough strokes are enough to make him finally let out the groan he's been biting back. He pictures Bucky and Natasha kissing, the way he last saw them. His hand speeds up, and he's close, _so close_ to coming--his vision is going white around the edges--when the door bursts open and Bucky is there, naked, wild-eyed, and panting.

Steve jumps to his feet. "You okay?" he asks, which is pretty dumb, since Bucky is clearly not any normal version okay, but his brain is moving a little slower than usual because of the toxins.

"Been looking for you," Bucky says, kicking the broken door shut behind him and closing the distance between them. His hands are tight on Steve's arms and his tongue is slick and hot in Steve's mouth as he shoves Steve back against the wall. Steve kisses him back and swings them around so he can press Bucky up against the wall and slot their hips together. The friction when he rolls his hips makes them both gasp, and then he hears a third gasp. He wrenches himself away from Bucky's inviting mouth to turn and scold whoever their intruder is, but it's Natasha, and she's in the process of shucking the scrubs she's wearing so she can join them.

Steve uncurls his arm from around Bucky's waist and Natasha fits herself against him, all sinuous, deadly curves and warm, supple skin. He dips his tongue into her mouth and she arches her back, rubbing against him and Bucky both. Bucky bites the hinge of Steve's jaw, then licks at the perspiration beading on Natasha's throat. She purrs softly and sweeps their legs out from under them, and they all tumble to the floor in a tangled heap. Steve twists so he ends up taking the brunt of the fall, and he barely feels it, because once he's flat on his back, Bucky and Natasha move over him, licking and sucking kisses into his heated, sensitive skin. He shivers and chokes out a soft, "Please," when Natasha wraps her hand around the base of his cock and Bucky licks at the pre-come beading at the tip. Steve's hips jerk up, seeking the heat of Bucky's mouth, the friction of Natasha's grip, and he moans again, so far beyond embarrassed now, his hands clenching and unclenching in their hair, trying not to pull too hard, even though they both say they like it when he does. 

Natasha cocks her head and Bucky nods once, and then they move again, in unison. Bucky kisses him again, his tongue curling around Steve's in the way he knows makes Steve crazy, and Natasha straddles him, rubbing her slick heat against him before sinking down and surrounding him in the tight embrace of her body. She rides him hard, clenching around him as she moves, and he comes, light bursting bright against the inside of his eyelids, while Bucky swallows down his moan. 

He's still hard inside Natasha, still hungry for more, and she keeps going, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, head thrown back in ecstasy and her chest and throat flushed pink with arousal. His fingers tangle with Bucky's as they rub at her clitoris until she comes with a hoarse cry, clenching hard around Steve's dick. She rides him through the aftershocks and then slides off to roll onto her back, her hands stroking down her body and then moving between her legs, still seeking to relieve the ache that's pounding in all of them. Steve takes a moment to watch her, desire stirring in his belly yet again. 

Then she reaches out across Steve's chest and tugs Bucky's ear. "Come over here." He slides over Steve's body and lets Natasha push him down so his face is buried between her legs, licking at the mess Steve left there while she pushes up into his mouth, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. 

Steve leans in to kiss her, wet, open-mouthed and messy, and when he pulls away, she gestures sharply. "Fuck James. There's lube in my scrubs." 

Bucky says something, muffled by Natasha's thighs, and Steve laughs and runs a hand over the curve of Bucky's ass before slapping it lightly. He finds the little tube and fumbles it open, agility lost as desire builds within him, winding tighter than a bowstring. He finds it difficult to breathe as slicks himself up and works Bucky open, clumsier than he's been in years, so eager to slide inside the tight heat of his body.

Bucky pushes back against him impatiently, and finally raises his head, mouth slick and shiny, and says, "Get on with it, Rogers. I'm beyond ready." Steve leans in to lick at the wetness on his face, the salty-sweet taste of Natasha delicious on his tongue, his fingers still stroking inside Bucky's ass. Bucky moans into his mouth and shakes against him and then pushes him away. "Fuck me," he demands, and Steve's never been able to tell him no.

He moves in long strokes, burying himself to the hilt in Bucky's body before pulling back and then pushing in again, hard and fast, the way Bucky likes it, the way he _needs_ it right now. The way they all do. Bucky shoves back and Steve's grip on his hips tightens, leaving long, finger-shaped marks that he kisses fleetingly, before he reaches around to stroke Bucky to completion. He comes in warm, wet spurts on his belly and Natasha's thighs, and that's enough to drag Steve along with him, hips pumping hard as pleasure sweeps down his spine in waves. Bucky brings Natasha to orgasm again with his hands and his mouth while Steve cleans himself up. 

Steve thinks the whole thing is over then, the fire in his veins still there, but banked, nothing more than the usual desire he feels for both of them driving it. He collapses onto the cot and strokes himself idly while Bucky and Natasha fuck roughly on the floor, still in thrall to the toxin.

"Hey," he says when they've finished. 

"Feeling a little left out?" Bucky asks, mouth curving in a half-grin.

Steve gives him a mock pout. "A little."

"We're not done with you yet," Natasha promises. She gets up, hips swaying enticingly, and pushes him flat on the bed and then settles her knees on either side of his head. She's pink and swollen and glistening with Bucky's come, and she leans her hands against the wall so she can fuck his mouth. He wraps his hands around her thighs and licks into the musky sweetness of her, his nose filled with her earthy scent, his own desire flooding back. 

He can hear Bucky moving around and then the cot creaks a little as he joins them on it. The insides of his thighs brush Steve's hips and his hands slick Steve's cock before he sinks down onto it again with a moan. Steve's concentration falters occasionally as Bucky tightens around him, but Natasha tugs on his hair, the sting in his scalp focusing him on her again. 

He doesn't know how long they fuck him--most men would be worn out by now, but besides a little ache in his jaw, he feels great. He's lost count of the number of times he's come--Natasha keeps promising that one day, they're going to take the time to figure out just how long he can go before he's completely spent, and the idea makes him a little weak in the knees, but they haven't reached it yet, and she's still going, even after Bucky finally collapses with his head on Steve's belly, too fucked out to clean up. He does manage to stroke Steve to another orgasm when Steve gets hard again, and he reaches up to tweak one of Natasha's nipples before she slaps his hand away, her hips rolling slowly as Steve licks her. 

She finally shudders to another orgasm with a cry that sounds more like pain than pleasure and Steve gently presses his fingers and tongue to her as she rides it out. The he lifts her and slides her down so she's lying on top of him, head tucked under his chin. Bucky shifts around so he's on his side, wedged between Steve and the wall, and Steve wraps an arm around him, curling the other around Natasha to hold them both close. He yawns and nuzzles the curve of Bucky's throat.

"Too bad that didn't get recorded," Bucky says, nodding at the camera, which is still covered by Steve's shorts. "I'd have liked to watch it." 

Natasha shifts, making herself comfortable, and her thigh brushes Steve's dick, which twitches in anticipation. She pets it gently but without any intention. "Later," she murmurs. "We can do a reenactment later."

"Sounds good to me," Steve answers, pressing a kiss to her hair and one to Bucky's mouth before he falls asleep.

end


End file.
